After The War
by MaryK1288
Summary: What would happen after the war, Voldermort is gone and all Harry wants is to finish his 7th year and meet the man of his dreams. HPSS Pairing eventually, sort of OOC Snape.Some HGGW also. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**After The War**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Desire**

_By. MaryK1288_

A/N: This will be Harry Potter and Severus Snape pairing, and if you dont like it quit reading. It also ignored the 7th and 6th book pretty much entirely, if you don't like that quit reading now. Otherwise I hope you enjoy.

"Harry, wait up!" I turned a bouncing red head was chasing after me.

"Hey Ginny" I smiled, stopping.

"I've been calling your name for the last minute" She smiled catching up with me. I blushed looking at my feet I had been thinking about the dream that had been plaguing me every night for the last month.

"sorry I was thinking about something" I scanned the people around me they all stared like I was some kind of freak. I guess when you kill the Dark Lord at 16 the entire wizarding world thinks your next.

"Bugger off" Ginny said, glaring at them, taking my hand she pulled me down the hallway. She pushed me into a classroom and casting a charm so that no one could listen in. I sat on the desk loosening my tie. "You're still having those dreams" She smiled placing her book bag down and loosening her hair.

Ginny had grown up to be one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts and everyone had stopped thinking of her as just Ron's little sister. We had tried dating the previous year but when we both confessed to eachother that we were attracted to the same sex it had been the formation of a friendship rather than a romantic relationship.. "Yeah" I smiled these dreams were nothing like the ones that had been plaguing me when Voldermort had been invading my dreams the last year. They were more erotic, sensual, and amazing and in every dream they had the same reven haired black clad man that I couldn't see the face of.

"You lucky boy" She smiled "all my dreams are the ordinary run of the mill kind" she winked at me.

"Ginerva Weasley I know you better than that, your dreams are still being plagued my a bushy haired know it all, Hermione" she smiled at my words.

"Well I have an idea about your mystery man who has been plaguing your dreams" she smiled, we both had been scoping the school for men with raven hair who dressed all in black. We were sure it had to be someone at the school.

"Who?" I pulled my legs onto the desk crossing them.

"You're not going to believe me" She sat in a chair across from me, crossing her legs.

"Ginny, just tell me" I was at a complete loss as to who it could be and I needed to figure it out.

"Snape" She grinned

"What?! It can't be Snape" I closed my eyes thinking about the man in my dreams, long black hair, black robes, pale smooth hands. "It can't be" I opened my eyes.

"Harry he fits the description and he's different now you know that" I nodded agreeing, he had played a great role in the war, he had even given me the oppurtunity i needed to end Voldermort and finally win the war.

"But he's seventeen years older than me, how could it be him" She gave me that looking that let me know she wasn't kidding.

"Harry, he's your friend, you know that he has been there for you when everyone else turned their backs on you" She pulled a photo out of her bag. It was true, since the fall of Voldermort I had been treated like a lunatic by the general wizarding public. They had even tried to lock me in Azkaban but thanks to Snape, Ginny, and other members of the Order they hadn't succeded. Since being back at Hogwarts I had spent many nights researching a cure that would help people that had been driven mad by the cruciatus curse, like Neville's parents. We had develope a close friendship that rivaled mine and Ginny's. "Here" she said handing me the photo. I looked at it.

It was a picture of me sleeping, my head laying on Snape's leg, it had been taken a couple months ago I had had ran to him when several slytherins had chased me calling me a faggot, he had comforted me, until I had fallen asleep. He was looking at me his face sad, tears in his eyes.

"Where did you get this?" I said not taking my eyes off of it.

"I took it, he called me down that night to bring you back to your rooms" She stood standing next to me.

"You've known it was him?" I teared up.

"I had my suspicions"

"He looks-" I paused.

"Like he loves you" she took the photo from my hands and slipped it into my pocket.

"What am I supposed to do?" Its against the rules, it'll never work I thought to myself.

"Talk to him!" She smiled " there's only three months left until graduation and than what are you going to do?"

I stood grabbing my book bag and re-doing my tie.

"Meet me in your rooms later" she smiled kissing my cheek.

I raced out of the room and down the hallway.

Severus Snape POV

I looked at the book I had been trying to read for the las hour unable to remember what i had read five minutes ago. Maybe if you would just stop thinking about him you'd be able to remember things my thoughts said. I closed the book standing, moving to take the top of the glass decaner that held my firewhiskey. When a knock came from the door. I sighed moving my hand to my side. "What now?" I mumbled to myself opening my door. My eyes met the pair of green eyes that had been plaguing my thoughts.

"Harry, did we have a research session tonight?" I opened the door wider to allow him access.

"No" he stepped inside cautiously.

"than what is it?" I moved to my chair taking a seat, he looked at the floor as he took the seat across from me.

"Well, um " he looked up from his lap at me. There was a scared look on his face. As if he was preparing to tell me something. He reached into his pocket, pulling a photo out. "Here" he said handing it to me. I looked it was a picture laying on my leg my face looked as thought I was holding back tears. I had been, I had realized that night I wanted him and that I would never have him.

"I've been having these dreams abouot the same person every night. Not like the ones where Voldermort invaded my dreams, these have been amazing, erotic, and made me happier than i've ever been" he said his eyes locking with mine.

"Harry are you saying you've been having sexual dreams about me?" I said closing my eyes. This isn't possible, he can't be saying this I thought. I opened them he was sitting at my feet looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"They were more than that, they made me feel whole like the part that i'd been missing was found" there were tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

I reached my hand to his face wiping them away. He closed his eyes leaning into my touch. I moved my hand into his pulling him up from the floor positioning him to be sitting on my leg, his free arm wrapped across my neck.

"Harry, I've wanted this for so long" I buried my head into his neck breathing his scent in. "But I can't let you do this" I closed my eyes looking away from him.

A/N: Thats it for chapter one, i hope you liked please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**After The War**

**Chapter 2:**

_**By. MaryK1288**_

A/N: I don't own any of this it all belongs to the genius JK Rowling. Thank you all so much for reviewing I don't think i've ever had this much applause for a story i've written. Well heres another chapter! All for you.

"You are going to tell me, You can't let me do this" I pushed myself out of his arms. Another person just telling me what I can and cannot do, tears welled up in my eyes. "Like I can just run away from something I've always wanted" he looked at me his eyes weary and tired, a hopeless look on his face. "Sev all i've ever wanted was for someone to love me and protectr me. Someone to be my family" I stopped sinking to the floor. "I want you to be that so badly" I brought my knees up to my chest burying my head. I don't know what I was expecting. That he would just let me in to not think I was some stupid kid. I sobbed. I wanted him to give me that feeling of completeness like in my dreams I needed that.

"Oh-Harry" his voice whispered. I heard the rustling of his cloak. I looked to him, he had tears in his eyes his hand stretched out to mine. " I want to be that for you" he took my hand rubbing his thumb along the top. "Harry you're so young"

"Don't give me the your so young speech, I killed the Dark Lord at 16" I scowled.

"You deserve someone better than me" He lowered his head.

"You're the only person who ever saw me as anything other than the boy-who-lived. You've saved so many lives spying for the order, and with your potions" I paused to catch my breath "you have been on of my greatest friends since the was has been over" I reached my hand out to entwine my fingers in his hair. 

"I don't deserve you" he sobbed his shoulders shaking slightly.

"You got one thing right" I said pushing his face so his eyes locked with mine. "You deserve someone better" I ran my thumb across his cheek.

He leaned into me his forehead against mine he shallow breath cooling my lips.

"I can tell you one thing, if you ever call me Sev again you will be sleeping on the couch" he stated matter of factly leaning in closer to claim my lips. My lips quivered as I kissed him back. A feeling of electriciy coarsed through my veins. My heart jumped as he pulled away.

"Oh-Severus" I cired enveloping him in a hug. Taking his scent in. We sat like that for several minute until we had both gained out compusure. He moved placing a simple kiss on my lips, and checking the clock, seven fifteen. "I can't believe its that late" I stood from the floor breaking our embrace. "Ginny is waiting for me" I reached down helping him up from the floor.

"Let me take you out" Sev stated "tomorrow night" he took my hand in his.

"How?" I caressed his hand.

"Let me worry about that" he leaned in kissing me.

"Alright" I smiled leaving the room.'

Meanwhile Back w/ Ginny

"Ginny" A voice said interupting my study time. I looked up Hermion Granger stood in fron of me a small akward smile on her face.

"Hi Mione' " I closed my book setting it to the side. Motioning for her to sit, she did leaning against my side. I moved my hand to play with her hair. Hermione had always been one of my closest friends and I knew playing with her hair calmed her when she was overstressed.. She sighed closing her eyes.

"Ginny" she whispered barely audible over the noisy common room.

"hm?" I questioned stopping my hands in her hair.

She sat up looking into my eyes she had a look of wonton desire in the eyes, her skin was flush.

"Whats wrong?" I asked reaching my hand pressing it to her face she leaned into my carress.

"I want you" she growled in a whisper leaning into me her body pressing into mine. Her lips claiming mine. I sat in shock. She was kissing me! I shook myself mentally kissing her back. She moved to pull away.

"no" I murmured entwining my fingers in her hair pulling her back to my lips.

The whole world seemed to disappear. I forgot that we were in the common room all that mattered was her lips on mine, slowly, gently, exploring her mouth with my tongue.

"Ginny" she breathed pulling away from me.

I opened my eyes glancing around the room.

"Woo!" several boy in the room called, and every girl in the room looked in shock.

"bloody hell shut up" I glared, grabbing Hermiones hand.

"Can we go somewhere more private" she whispered, I nodded helping her off the loveseat we had been sitting on. I walked with her hand in mine glaring at every dirty look we got as we stepped through the potrait into the hall. Bumping into one Harry Potter.

"Ginny" he smiled, his lips were bright red and his hair mussed as if he had just been throughly snogged.

"Harry" I smiled back, Hermiones hand in mine.

"Come on" he smiled as we walked through the hallway in silence.

A/N: Wel I hope you all enjoyed sorry so short...do you like the idea of following Ginny and Hermion a little bit more closely or should I leave it all up to Harry and Snape. What you think? Any ideas where Snape should take Harry on their first date? And who all wonders what Ron is going to say? more to come. Enjoy.


End file.
